The Sheriff
by sugarplumdreams
Summary: A/N: A little drabble inspired by a post in the Captain Swan tag on Tumblr. Sonotamused had mentioned wanting Emma visiting Graham's grave or Emma talking to Graham about Killian. Enjoy the feels, this one hurt me a little bit...and by a little, a mean a lot LOL xD


**The Sheriff**

He was sauntering down the staircase of the apartment when he saw her standing near the door looping a scarf around her neck. Their eyes met and he forced himself to smile.

"Good morning," he said, hoping his voice was cheerful.

Her lips curved up but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hi," she answered, shrugging into her coat.

He paused at the bottom on the last step, frowning when he saw the bouquet of flowers resting on a chair close by. He sighed and looked away briefly, trying to fight back on the hurt that squeezed around his heart.

"Is it that time then?" he wondered.

This time it was she who sighed. She reached for the flowers then walked to him, standing up on her toes to brush her mouth against his. She lingered a little, and that comforted him, but she still felt so far away.

"I'll be back soon," she murmured, pulling back before moving towards the door.

"Emma." He caught her around the arm before she could get too far. He held her gaze steadily, stomach clenching at the sadness in her blue eyes. "May I come with you?"

"Killian-" she started to protest.

"Please?" he asked quietly.

He could see the turmoil in her, and while it continued to fuel his own, he remained silent, patiently waiting for her response. She turned to him, her hand reaching out to cup his face in her hand.

"It's cold out," she told him, her thumb stroking over the scar on his cheek. "Dress warm."

He turned his head to place a gentle kiss into her palm. "I'll be quick."

* * *

They walked hand in hand across the grass, the only sound the soft swish of their boots and the occasional snap of twigs beneath their feet. He let her lead, following a step behind her with his lips pressed together to keep from speaking, knowing that was not what she wanted.

His hand squeezed hers comfortingly when she stopped in front of a raised gravestone.

_Graham Humbert_.

He read the name then looked on as Emma bent down to place the flowers in front of it. There was a pang in his gut when she released him from her grasp. He missed the contact immediately because it was all he could get from her the past week or so. The level of affection between them hadn't changed, but emotionally she'd been very distant, her walls back up so high he hadn't a clue how to scale them, and that's what terrified him. She was there, but not really, and he wanted nothing more than that closeness - their connection - back.

"Hey, Sheriff," she whispered, touching her hand against the earth briefly. "Graham, this is Killian." Then she looked up at him and there were the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Killian, this is Graham."

Killian squatted down beside her, his hand stroking over her hair as he did so. "'Ello, mate," he said softly, eyes flickering over the gravestone once more before moving back to Emma.

Her cheeks were wet by then and the sight of it pained him. He rose and drew her into the strength and warmth of his arms, sighing at her perfect fit beneath his chin. She buried her face into his chest, quiet sobs racking her body.

He rested his lips on the top of her head, swaying them gently. "There's a lass."

She gripped at the back of his coat, fingers relaxing as the storm finally passed.

"Let me in, Emma," he pleaded, desperate not to have this…space between them any longer.

Emma sniffled then turned her face up into his neck, settling there. She did that a lot…she'd told him once that it comforted her, and he closed his eyes at the gesture.

"He used to bring donuts into the station every Friday," she spoke. "He was really good at darts. He was so kind…one of the kindest hearts I'd ever known. He- he made me smile."

He tensed at her words. "Did you-"

"No," she shook her head, knowing what he meant, and tightened her arms around him. "No. I didn't love him, but I cared about him. Very much…it- it never got that far. We didn't…have any time. It hurts still."

Killian moved his hand soothingly up and down her back. "Should I be jealous?" he joked. His tone was light but there was still a tiny spark of jealousy that settled restlessly in his stomach.

She chuckled lightly as she pulled back, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek. "No, Killian." And just to prove her point she drew his head down to hers, kissing him sweetly. "No."

His heart fluttered as he felt the truth of her words against his lips. He angled his head, deepening the kiss just a bit more as his arms pressed her closer to him. He couldn't help himself, he'd missed her, and having her this way – with her walls coming down – he craved to feel her open to him once again.

She retreated, smiling up at him quietly before touching her mouth back to his. His fingers tangled in the ends of her hair as he studied her when she leaned back.

"He chose me," Emma told him. "And before _you_…he was the only one to do that in my whole life. And then...just like that, he was gone."

"I'll always choose you, Emma, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Her lips curved up again as she stroked a finger over the dimple near the corner of his mouth. "It scares me sometimes though..."

"Don't let it," he said. "I'm here, darling. I'll always be here."

"Once in awhile I think, what if Graham hadn't chosen me? My walls might not have started coming down…I might not have started letting people in…I might not have broken the curse, or met you…or trusted you, or let _you_ in."

"I don't believe that," he said, brushing her hair from her face and leaning forward to peck her on the lips gently. "Your journey might have taken a little longer, but I think the outcome would have still been the same. For what it's worth though, I'm glad that you had him…however brief, to show you even a little bit of joy. You deserve that, Emma, you deserve happiness."

"You're a good man, Killian Jones." She tugged on the lapels of his jacket then. "And _you_ make me happy."

"Hush love," he smiled. "I've a reputation to uphold."

She laughed and snuggled against him for a hug. "I feel better," she told him quietly.

"Good. Would you care for a hot chocolate?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He started to draw her away, but she halted suddenly. "Wait, can you- can you give me a minute?"

Killian stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers, understanding that she needed this last little bit of time to herself. "Aye, but be quick about it, would you? I'm bloody freezing my arse off."

"I told you to dress warm." She shook her head at him and the teasing tone in his voice, grinning as he bent to kiss her again.

He had stepped away then stopped to slant his head at her. She waited for him to continue, knowing there was something else.

"Do me a favor, lass?" he asked her then.

Her brow furrowed curiously as she tilted her head at him, unconsciously mirroring his stance. "What is it?"

He nodded in Graham's direction. "Tell your Sheriff not to worry and that you've got me to look after you now."

"Yes-" She managed to choke out, her voice heavy with emotion. "I'll tell him."

Killian's lips curved up and the tears welling in her eyes made him reach for her hand so that he could brush his lips over her knuckles. Then he leaned forward to kiss her one last time.

* * *

Emma watched him leave, her heart near to bursting in her chest. She hugged her arms around herself, trying to keep the emotions in, as she sighed contentedly. After a moment she looked down to read the name on the gravestone. It had been a year, exactly, since that tragic, sudden moment where his light had been taken far too early from the world.

"Well, you heard him," she spoke softly, studying the angular lines of the block letters. "He loves me, you know. He hasn't said the words yet, but…I know…and the crazy thing is, I love him too. He's a good man...much like someone else I know. I think you would have liked him."

_I miss you._

She didn't say the words out loud, but she felt them in her heart.

"I hope you're at peace, Graham."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and suddenly she felt it, the gentle cupping of her face between two hands and the soft brush of thumbs against her cheeks – a painfully familiar gesture.

"Oh!" she breathed in surprise, the tears falling freely again. She could feel him, his strength and his kindness, and her heart squeezed sweetly.

Emma smiled again, her hands coming to rest where his had just been. "Goodbye, Sheriff," she whispered. "Thank you…for everything."

_Fin_


End file.
